Forever
by Black Daisys
Summary: Okay!This is my first fanfic so R&R.I can't tell you very much but it's about Raven and Beast Boy. Rated for safety(a reviewer said it was to low before) ENJOY D
1. ch1

A:N Just so you all know I wrote this at one in the morning .It's a spur of the moment thing(plus my friends been buggin' me to download a story so I wouldn't be one of those people who just take up space in the hardrive with my account). Now, read and review, flames are pretty and will be used to cook the evil reviewers who start them MWAHAHAHA!!

From the moment we met I knew you were different. All my life I'd been looking for someone like you. You made me feel……..normal. Like I was a normal person, not creepy or weird in any way. I know you always used to call me strange, but, I don't know, you just had this way you talked that made me feel at peace with myself.

I made fun of you and called you stupid, oh why couldn't you see I was only hiding from how I really felt? Why couldn't you see that I was just scared of the feeling you gave me every time you looked at me? Oh how your gaze used to make me melt. At first I truly didn't know what that feeling was, I didn't know why I always was longing for your touch or your silly smile directed at me, but then two months ago I realized it. I wanted to tell you but I was scared of being hurt or rejected and now I feel like a total fool.

If only I had told you sooner maybe you would be with me now instead of her. If I just hadn't been so scared it would be me in bed with you tonight with that ring on my finger, a symbol of our undying love. But you're not with me and there's no ring on my finger, your true love lies elsewhere. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner and I know you won't like to hear what I'm about to say but I just can't go on living like this. I refuse to go on every day with you and Terra walking around the tower holding hands and, and kissing. I'm sorry Beast Boy but this is good-bye. Please just know that I have always and will always love you. Please know that I will always watch over you and no matter how hard the situations you face may be I will always be there, even in death, I will be there. I love you Beast Boy and now that you know I will rest in peace…. Forever.

-Raven.

Raven walked into Beast Boy and Terra's room to find the two snuggled up close and sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her love and set the message down on Beast Boy's dresser. Then she walked over to him and gently placed her lips on his "Good-bye" she said.

The next morning Beast Boy woke up and immediately noticed the letter. He got up quietly so he wouldn't wake his new wife, picked it up, and read it. His green skin grew pale; he threw the letter on the floor and ran to Raven's room. When the door opened he saw Raven on her bed with a pool of dark red blood gathered around her. Her arms were slit upwards and in her hand she held a dagger. "No" he whispered as he ran to her bed. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, his forehead pressed against hers, her skin felt like ice, like death. "Raven why?" he asked through a steady flow of tears. "Raven, if only I had known, I wouldn't have married Terra if I knew you had……Raven I love you too". He pressed his lips gently onto her cold ones then he set her back down and walked out of the room. He walked back to the room where Terra sat on the bed holding the letter with a look of disbelief mingled with anger set all over her face. When Beast Boy came in she ran to the door and held him tightly. "Beast Boy" she asked weakly "is she….." "Yes" was all Beast Boy could manage to say. Terra pushed him away and looked up at him confused" Did you love her?" she asked, her voice shaky. Beast Boy looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks and said "With all my heart"

So………..HOW'D YOU LIKE IT!! Please review, this is my first fanfic so I want brutal honesty. I just love the Beast Boy/Raven coupling, they are soo perfect. Now, thanks a bunch to all my reviewers, you all rock! An extra special thanks to T.T Darby (your suggestions really helped), huggiessuckgopampers (I'll try to write another chappie but I kinda like this as a one shot), and rikagirls (I'm glad you liked it so much).Also, to all readers I implore you to read my bio page, I need input on which story you all want me to write next. And now with great pleasure I leave you with a quote. "Can you see me, are you truly gone? I'm dying here without you. Call to me, I'll hear your voice! Though I never truly had you".

Huggles&Kisses

Black Daisys


	2. ch2

A/N Okay, with much prompting from reviews that urged for more detail I'm writing another chapter. I hope this will shed a little more light on the story and maybe add a little more closure. Enjoy! The word in italics are an original poem written by me I claim all rights to it(and I claim no rights to Teen Titans, unfortunately).

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun was setting. The most beautiful sunset Beastboy had ever seen. He cursed it silently, didn't the Earth know today was meant for mourning? A blinding thunderstorm would have been more appropriate on this day; the raindrops would have masked his tears. They rolled down his face in torrents as he stood by her graveside reading the words over and over " Raven. A Teen Titan. A True Hero. A Tortured Soul." BeastBoy had come up with it. All the other Titans wanted to just leave it at 'hero', but BeastBoy knew that was only half her story. The orange sun sank even lower, now covered by the trees. It cast shadows everywhere, causing more tears to fall as the shadow reminded him, once again, of his beloved.

_Sigh the trees_

_Darkness draws nigh_

_The moon rises high_

_The lake runs smooth_

_The love willow cries_

Beastboy forced himself to walk away, leaving behind broken hopes and shattered dreams. The others had left long ago, trying to take Beastboy too, trying to tell him it was time to stop mourning. But Beastboy knew it would never stop. Even as he walked through the town, on his way to the tower, he could remember everything. He remembered when they would all go out for pizza and he would catch himself staring at her. He remembered when he had turned into the beast and how devastated he had been at the thought of hurting her. He remembered how after that he fully realized how much he loved her. Why couldn't the memories leave him alone! He felt guilty enough as it was.

_Sigh for the shadows_

_that used to be._

_They run to the town _

_walk there once more_

_Pretend to be what they once were before._

Beastboy got home and collapsed in his bed, alone. After reading the note Terra had broken it off, saying that she couldn't be with someone who loved a dead girl. She couldn't be with someone who would never love at her with all his heart and Beastboy understood. Quite frankly, Beastboy couldn't stand the thought of being with anyone. He dreamt of Raven that night. She was lying in a coffin, paler than the moon, when all of a sudden the white dress she was wearing started to stain red. It started at her sleeves and quickly worked its way up her dress and to her heart, where it started to collect in a pool. Beastboy reached out to try and stop the blood, it was sickening to see. But as soon as he touched her eyelids sank into her face and her skin became brittle and cracked, she decayed right there in front of Beastboy's very eyes. It all happened within a matter of moments, and just as soon as it had started, it was over and there was nothing left of her but a pile of ash.

_Sigh the footsteps_

_Of those who once were._

_Soft and silent they creep_

_Revisit their lives_

_lived in grief_

_They haunt the dreams _

_of the living that sleep_

Beastboy woke with a start, breathing heavily. It was 4:30a/m.The dream had seemed so real, as if it was really happening. He sat up in his bed with his face buried in his hands, beads of sweat slowly rolling down his face. He couldn't let this happen. His thoughts, his dreams, HIS LIFE, was being dominated by someone who was never coming back. She was like a ghost, she had unfinished business and she was going to make Beastboy suffer as much as possible until that business was done. How long would that take? Or maybe that was her unfinished business, to make Beastboy feel the same pain she'd had to feel every day. But Beastboy didn't think that was true, she wouldn't do that. This pain was just pity. It was pity for himself for not noticing; for not seeing what he had always been looking for. Raven's love. He had to let go, he knew he did, but it was so hard.

_Sigh Mother Earth_

_for the shadows of men._

_Those who were and will never again._

_The living are taunted_

_by the shadows they haunt_

_but their sorrow keeps them_

_from moving on._

He quickly dressed and walked to the cemetery once again. He needed to go, just one more time. He needed…..something. He didn't know what or even if he'd find it there, but he needed to try. He walked through the city, more memories, more tears, and more pity.He entered the foggy graveyard, and looked around. It was gray outside and the sun was just coming up. You couldn't see it yet but it was there, waiting to emerge and Beastboy hoped it would soon. The morning fog gave the graves a hazy cast, like they weren't even there. They looked like wisps of gray smoke that would blow away in an instant.

He walked slowly up hill and found Raven's grave, there he sat with his hands clasped and his forehead pressed against them. He thought about loss. Of how he had never really had Raven in the first place. He thought of how much she had meant to him. But then he remembered all the good times they had shared. They may have been few, but they were precious. It was then that he realized that was the way he wanted to remember her. Hard on the outside but soft and passionate on the inside. That was his Raven, not this girl driven to suicide. Beastboy stood up and just at that moment the sun broke over the horizon. He sighed and spoke to Raven's grave hoping she could hear him from beyond. "Raven….I just want you to know that I loved you too. You may not have thought so but I really did. I would've given my whole heart to you if you had only asked. I guess we were both just blind. I will always remember you Raven but it's time to move on. I promise that I'll come visit you often" He cracked one of his smiles, the first one in days.Then he walked away finally at peace.

_Sigh o' the trees_

_Their footsteps_

_The Earth._

_The shadows of men_

_cursed from birth. _

_Walked alone living _

_But it just wasn't true._

_Sigh o' my soul_

_For that's all I can do._

That night Beastboy had his last dream about Raven. They were in a field filled with daisies. They were talking and laughing, remembering how it had been. He remembered very distinctly what Raven said just before he awoke. "Beastboy……thanks for coming to my grave today. You really can't know what it meant to me. I'm sorry for what I did and I hope one day you can fully forgive me. I'm so glad you moved on because now I can too. This is the last time I'll see you so I just want you to know that I love you, and I'll never forget how you made me feel". Beastboy looked at her joyfully and said "Don't be silly Raven. We'll meet again. Somewhere in eternity, past dreams and fantasies, I'll find you. So please just wait for me." Raven smiled and whispered "Yes Beastboy I'll wait for you" then she started to fade away "I'll wait for you Beastboy. I'll be waiting for you somewhere in eternity. Then we can truly be together….Forever"

**The End**

A/N My Beta's angry at me because I keep posting without showing it to her first. Tehehe Should I keep the poem in there? I had to tweak it a little to fit the story and I want to make sure it flows. RR, flames are hot, luckily I'm fireproof.

HugglesKisses

Black Daisys


End file.
